The Murderer Of Anubis House
by BlackCat46
Summary: Tensions are high in Anubis house. Arguments are flying everywhere. Then someone is killed. But the question is: Who did it? . This is M for a reason. Please don't read if you are prone to: Nightmares, sickness or easy terror. R&R, AU, maybe OOC. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

(I own only plot.)

**Before you read this, remember, you must have a strong stomach and be able to handle horrible things. Please note the rating. That said, this is a fic for killer guesses. You'll see who they target, but there is no list of who they want to kill, how they plan to do it, anything. Just guess who it could be.**

Chapter One: Their First Kill.

"No, no. The joke is just oxygen and magnesium are dating and the periodic symbols are O, which is oxygen, and Mg, which is Magnesium!" Mara Jaffray explained, heatedly, frustrated with the other science nerd in the building.

"See, that isn't even funny." Fabian Rutter told her.

"Your joke isn't much good either. What is H two O four? Drinking. Not funny." Mara retorted.

"It makes more sense than oxygen and magnesium are dating and you were like O Mg." Fabian told her.

The other students in the house had left the two to chat. The caring housekeeper walked over. "Now, my lovelies, I'm not a scientist type like you, but would you please take your debate somewhere else? I need to clear up and you need to get to bed soon."

"Trudy, do you know anything about science jokes? Like in the periodic table?"

"Not really, sweetie. I'm not that kind of person. I know of a few chemicals."

"Come on, then. We won't laugh, we've memorised the table for fun."

"OK... I know Fe is iron, Au is gold, O is oxygen, Mg is Magnesium, H is hydrogen. That's my knowledge. Now, my loves, I hate to break your clever debate up, but I really must clear this table before the food begins to smell. Run along, now, my darlings, and please keep the noise down, Victor's already had a grump about today and I cannot be doing with grumps right now."

She beamed at them as they argued their way to the hall. "But that can't possibly be funny if..."

Their voices trailed off into the distance. "Oh, those lovelies. Crazier and crazier every day. I just love my angels..."

"Trudy!" Victor Rodenmaar yelled, furious.

"Oh, here we go again." She took some paracetamol and walked to Victor's office. "What is it?"

* * *

><p>"I hate you, Eddie! You know how much this meant!"<p>

"I had no choice! When you get locked away, you can't make it to a date, even if it is an anniversary!"

"Shut up! I just don't care any more. I'm out!"

Patricia Williamson stormed out of Eddie's room, all the way up to her room. She smashed into Mara. "Ow, Patricia!" She protested.

"Just watch where you're going!" Patricia yelled.

Meanwhile Joy was in a fight of her own. Willow had destroyed yet another of her favourite tops and Joy was livid. "You idiot hippie! Willow, I told you last month, I don't want you anywhere near my stuff or me! Quit it!" She screamed.

"I was just doing you a favour!" Willow yelled, storming out.

* * *

><p>That night, the rows continued. By morning, everyone had a headache. Mara was still arguing the jokes with Fabian, Joy and Willow weren't speaking, Patricia had dumped Eddie via text, Eddie wasn't speaking to her, she wasn't talking to him nor Mara. Amber'd had a go at Nina the previous night when she'd said that she didn't want Fabian back and that she didn't think she should be fussing. Nina'd had a fight with Jerome because of the green dye in her shampoo, which he'd insisted was Alfie. Those three weren't speaking, either. Fabian had begun a row with a frustrated Jerome, who had dragged Amber and Nina into it. It goes without saying that they weren't too pleased. By the time they had to set out for school, they weren't speaking, they were all annoyed and they all had headaches. The school day went by with yet more rows and fallouts and breakups. At supper that evening, Trudy placed a salad bowl on the table. "You're all very quiet, my darlings. Is there something the matter?"<p>

A loud, angry and simultaneous "NO" was yelled at the curious and confused housekeeper.

"Oh. I was just curious as to why you were all so quiet, that's all. Now, please, my lovelies, no food fights."

It didn't stop her taking cover. Victor walked in and glared at the teenagers. "Oh. You're all still alive, are you? You were so quiet, I thought Trudy had poisoned you all." He sounded disappointed.

* * *

><p>Slowly, silently, the cloaked person hovered over the bed of Mara Jaffray. A sigh in her sleep and the killer raised the axe. Before the young girl's roommate stirred, the killer brought down the axe and hit the girl in the throat. Her blood poured out of her, a pool forming in her bed from the stump of her neck where her head, now resting on the pillow, had once been. The killer smiled, seeing her decapitated. "One down, nine to go." The killer threw back their head and laughed, rushing away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I warned you. Sorry if it was gory, but I warned you. So, who do we think the killer is? Review! BlackCat46 out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

(I own only plot)

**Before you read this, you must have a strong stomach and be able to handle horrible things. Please note the ratings. That said, try to guess the killer.**

**And to my first reviewer for this fic: Payne. Thanks for reviewing. :) **

Chapter Two.

"Has anyone seen Mara? She has my homework." Alfie Lewis walked in, looking kind of preoccupied.

His best friend looked at him with curiosity. "Why would Mara have your homework, Alfie?" Jerome asked, shoving a forkful of his favourite banana pancakes into his mouth and staring at his best friend.

"None of your business. What flavour are those?" He asked, gesturing to the blonde jokester's pancakes.

"Banana." Jerome replied.

"Are there any left?" Alfie asked.

"Not anymore. I think Trudy's making some more." Jerome shrugged. "You should ask her."

Alfie ran to the kitchen and grabbed the housemother. Fabian said "You can't have eaten the whole stack."

"I haven't. I just wanted him to ask Trudy for more." Jerome smiled.

"Why?" Nina asked, looking curious.

Jerome smiled. "Because Trudy's in a really bad mood this morning and whoever bugs her gets hit with a tea towel and Alfie has really high pitched squeaks."

Amber looked at Jerome disapprovingly. "You're _so_ mean, Jerome. Why do you insist on hurting him?"

"Come on, Millington, it's not like you don't enjoy hurting him, too." Jerome told her, shoving yet another pancake into his mouth.

"I don't. And anyway, I don't send him off to get hurt! You're just such a-"

She was cut off by shrieks of pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Trudes, watch it! Ow! Ow! Ow! You're lethal! Ow!" Alfie ran as fast as he could from the irritated housekeeper, who stormed straight back into the kitchen. "Ow... Jerome, you could have told me that she was in a bad mood!"

"Sorry, dude. I had no idea." He grinned. "Anyway, Millington, I am just such a what? A hot, charming, wonderful guy? A delightful, buff guy you'd just love to date?"

"Ugh. As if, Jerome. I am _way _out of _your_ league." Amber looked at him in disgust as she stood up and threw her hair back.

Laughing at his own joke, Jerome mimicked her and faked throwing his own hair over his shoulder. He put on a falsetto voice and mimed throwing his hair back. "Oh, look at _me_, I'm Princess Millington. I'm just _so-o_ pretty!" Just then, Amber's scream echoed from upstairs. "Why is she screaming now?"

"What did you do to her, Jerome?" Fabian asked.

"What makes you think I did anything?!" Jerome asked as Amber rushed downstairs.

"That does." Nina pointed. "What's wrong, Amber?"

Amber looked at her housemates. "Mara's dead!"

Joy and Patricia, her roommates, shared a look. "No, she's not, she's just asleep."

"Mara's normally the first one up! She's dead! Her bed's soaked in her blood! Her head's not even attached!" Amber screamed.

Joy got up and ran to their very irritable housemother. "Trudy, come quick! Amber says Mara's dead!"

"Oh, my...!" Trudy gasped. Amber and the others were already on their way up there. There was a collective gasp and Trudy instructed "Get back! Call the police."

"Who would do something like this?" Amber asked.

"And to Mara?" Jerome sighed. He'd loved her to bits.

* * *

><p>The police had notified Mara's parents of their daughter's death and the mood in Anubis house had sunk to an all-time low. Late in the night, in the dark, a light began to glow over Mara's bed as a gunshot woke the members of Anubis house. A trickle of blood down the side of a sleeping teen's head dripped onto their pillow and the killer vanished again. The question was: Who was it?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, any more guesses? Let me know! Until next time. <strong>


End file.
